Bayonetta (SSBG)
One of the thought-extinct Umbra Witches, Bayonetta '(her true name being Cereza) is the bearer of the Left Eye - one of the Eyes of the World - and has a remarkable talent for the Bullet Arts through the usage of her four guns. She was revealed for ''Super Smash Bros. Godspeed ''as a returning veteran from the previous installment on December 15th, 2015. As described in her breakdown from Masahiro Sakurai, the creator of Smash, Bayonetta is a very diverse and unique character in terms of her playstyle and moves. She is also great at performing combos and unleashing massive amounts of damage. Attributes Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special: Bullet Climax - Using her four guns being Love is Blue (if she is using her Bayonetta 2 costume) or Scarborough Fair (if she is using her Bayonetta costume), Bayonetta shoots bullets from the guns located on either her heels or hands. This move can be charged, similar to an upgrade found in Bayonetta 2. *'Side Special:' Heel Slide - Bayonetta does a launching kick forward, which is enhanced by a blue flame. When used in the air, it becomes a downward kick known as After Burner Kick. If the Special button is held down while this move is in use, Bayonetta will fire bullets from the guns on her heels. *'Up Special:' Witch Twist - Bayonetta performs a twirling jump in the air which strikes opponents multiple times. Like her Side Special, if the Special button is held down, Bayonetta will fire bullets above her. *'Down Special:' Witch Time - Bayonetta backflips and, when struck by an opponent, activates the Witch Time effect. This slows down her attacker and allows her to counterattack before the slowdown effect wears off; this is indicated by the clock on the purple aura surrounding the affected opponent. If it is activated late as in Bayonetta has already landed, Bat Within will be activated, allowing Bayonetta to transform into a small swarm of bats and travel in any direction along with reducing damage taken. *'Final Smash:' Infernal Climax - Bayonetta starts by initiating Witch Time across the entire stage, slowing down all opponents. She must then attack opponents in order to fill the Climax Gauge at the bottom of the screen. This will summon Gomorrah, Devourer of the Devine, to attack all of the fighters damaged in Witch Time. Players who are at or above 100% damage when this happens will be knocked out upon the end of the Final Smash; players below 100% will receive massive knockback. |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' Devilish Inferno - *'Side Special:' Slidetto - *'Up Special:' Stabbing Time - *'Down Special:' Light Speed - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' Jeanne's Loan - This move is similar to the initial Bullet Climax, but the bullets fire faster and deliver more knockback to opponents at the cost of decreasing Bayonetta's jump height and speed. The four guns also resemble Jeanne's - Bayonetta's ally - All 4 One set. *'Side Special:' Wicked Kick - *'Up Special:' Cobra Within - *'Down Special:' Quick and Dirty - Ground Attacks Neutral Attacks and Tilts Smash Attacks Grab, Pummel, and Throws Aerial Attacks On-Screen Gestures Entrances Taunts Victory Options/Losing Animation Trivia Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Veterans in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed